Edwin H. Conger
Edwin Hurd Conger (March 7, 1843 – May 18, 1907) was an Civil War soldier, lawyer, banker, Iowa congressman, and United States diplomat. As the United States' minister to China during the Boxer Rebellion, Conger, his family, and other western diplomatic legations were under siege in Beijing until rescued by the China Relief Expedition. Personal background and war service Born in Knox County, Illinois, Conger graduated from Lombard College in 1862. During the Civil War, he enlisted as a private in Company I of the 102nd Illinois Volunteer Infantry Regiment. He was promoted to captain and brevetted major. At the close of the war, he studied law. He graduated from Albany Law School in 1866 and was admitted to the bar, commencing practice in Galesburg, Illinois. Conger moved to Dexter, Iowa, in south-central Iowa, in 1868 and engaged in banking, livestock, and agricultural pursuits. Conger was married to Sarah Pike, also from Iowa, an author, a Christian Scientist, and a leader of the Woman's Christian Temperance Union who accompanied him to China.Thompson, Larry Clinton, William Scott Ament and the Boxer Rebellion. Jefferson, NC: McFarland, 2009, 29, 218. Political activity After winning two terms as treasurer of Dallas County, Iowa in 1877 and 1879, he was elected Iowa State Treasurer in 1880, and reelected in 1882. In 1884, the incumbent Republican U.S. Representative of Iowa's 7th congressional district, John A. Kasson, declined to seek re-election. Conger won the Republican nomination to succeed him, and the general election (although Kasson's early resignation to accept an ambassadorship, and the election of Hiram Y. Smith to serve out Kasson's term, caused Conger to succeed Smith instead). Conger was re-elected twice (in 1886 and 1888). In Congress, he served as chairman of the Committee on Coinage, Weights, and Measures from 1889 to 1890. In 1890, he entered the race for a fourth term in Congress. Foreign service , Forbidden City, Beijing, circa 1901]] In September 1890, less than two months before the general election, Conger resigned his Congressional seat and abandoned his re-election campaign, in order to accept appointment by President Benjamin Harrison as U.S. Envoy Extraordinary and Minister Plenipotentiary to Brazil (a post that today would be called the United States Ambassador). He served until September 1893, when he was replaced by an appointee of incoming Democratic President Grover Cleveland. He returned to that position in 1897 following the election of the next Republican president, William McKinley, serving from August 9, 1897 to February 6, 1898. In 1898, President McKinley appointed Conger as Envoy Extraordinary and Minister Plenipotentiary to China, where he served as the United States' ambassador to the Great Qing Empire. McKinley had initially nominated Charles Page Bryan for the China post, but when Bryan's lack of relevant experience prompted objections in Congress, McKinley chose Conger for China and nominated Bryan for Conger's former position in Brazil."Federal Offices Filled," New York Times, 1898-01-13 at p. 3. Conger's arrival in China in July 1898 coincided with the emergence of a violent anti-foreign, anti-Christian movement, the Society of Righteous and Harmonious Fists in China (known as "Boxers" in English). In June 1900, Boxer fighters gathered in Beijing to besiege the foreign embassies, in what became known outside of China as the Boxer Rebellion. Sensationalist American newspapers initially reported, in screaming headlines, that Conger was "undoubtedly dead," together with all other foreigners in Beijing. Americans and other westerners retreated to the Beijing Legation Quarter, where they held out for fifty-five days until the Eight-Nation Alliance brought 20,000 troops to their rescue. After receiving a heroes' welcome on return to the United States in 1901,"Mr. Conger in Iowa," New York Times, 1901-05-02 at p. 9. Conger resumed his duties in China for several more years, serving until 1905. His wife became a friend of Cixi, the Empress Dowager, and an outspoken critic of Western encroachments on Chinese sovereignty and interference in its internal affairs.Thompson, 218-219. In 1905, Conger was appointed by President Theodore Roosevelt as Ambassador to Mexico. His service in that position was brief; it began on June 15 and ended on August 3, 1905, when President Roosevelt chose Conger for a different post. Roosevelt appointed him to perform a special mission to China made necessary when the United States' interpretation of the Chinese Exclusion Act, and failure to build the Hankow railroad, prompted a boycott of American goods in China."Conger to go to China: Effort to End Boycott," New York Times, 1905-08-18 at p. 1. However, a week later, Conger declined the appointment, and resigned his appointment in Mexico effective two months later."Ambassador Conger Quits," New York Times, 1905-08-23 at p. 1. He died in Pasadena, California on May 18, 1907, and was interred in Mountain View Cemetery in Altadena, California. His death was attributed to a disease contracted in China."Ex-Minister Conger Dead," New York Times, 1907-05-19 at p. 7. See also References External links * Retrieved on 2008-02-14 * Retrieved on 2008-02-14 Category:1843 births Category:1907 deaths Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Iowa Category:United States ambassadors to Brazil Category:United States ambassadors to China Category:United States ambassadors to Mexico Category:State treasurers of Iowa Category:Iowa lawyers Category:Illinois lawyers Category:American diplomats Category:Union Army officers Category:Albany Law School alumni Category:People from Knox County, Illinois Category:People from Pasadena, California Category:People of Iowa in the American Civil War de:Edwin H. Conger ja:エドウィン・ハード・コンガー no:Edwin Hurd Conger